Songfics!
by rasclieboobear
Summary: Anime songfics. Each one will be from a different anime. They tend to be short and very close to the songs lyrics, but not always. Hidden in each songfic is another verse from another song! Try to find it to choose what song I do next.
1. Heartbreak Girl

In this one, there will be a hidden song reference to one of Miranda Lambert's songs. This is Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer. The anime is Highschool DxD I hope you like it! This is my first attempt at a songfic. *blushes*

* * *

Issei Hyoudou's lips squeezed into a tight line. His phone was ringing once again, and he knew exactly who it was that was calling. He sighed and then picked up the phone. "Hello, Rias," he said in an exasperated tone. This was the millionth time the girl had called him, and he was going crazy. It was like a broken record of her repeating how her heart hurt.

"It hurts, Issei. It really hurts. I can't get over the fact he's gotten over me for Asia!" she exclaimed. She was speaking of Yuuto Kiba, her ex-boyfriend. Kiba had left Rias for a girl named Asia, and Rias wasn't taking it well. Issei opened his mouth, ready to say that he loved Rias and that Kiba didn't deserve her, but she broke into tears again. "That's it! I don't know what I'll do next, all I know is I won't stop until the neighbors call the cops on me."

The demon boy sighed. "Rias. I'm sure he'll realize the mistake he made with choosing Asia over you," he lied. He just lied over and over to her. He was such a sucker for her, he couldn't even tell her 'I love you.'

"I got to go. Thanks for being a friend Issei," Rias replied, hanging up. Then Issei got up and went over to the desk in his room. He took out a blue pen and a green copybook that he wrote songs in. In it, he wrote,' I dedicate this song to you. You're the one who never sees the truth. I can take away your pain, heartbreak girl. I'll hold you tight, even in daylight. I'm right here. When will you realize that I'm your cure?' He has written that line as many times as she had called, so his copybook was nearly full. He closed the book and put away the pen, regretting it right away. The phone was ringing again.

He picked up the phone, ready to yell his feelings and say that she could be with him. But he bit his tongue. She wasn't ready. It was frustrating to him that she wasn't because Kiba treated her so bad and Issei was so good to her. It just wasn't fair to him. "It's okay, Rias," he repeated once again.

"Thanks, Issei. I'll call you tomorrow at ten," Rias said, hanging up once again. Issei went over to his desk and once again took out the pen and copybook. He wrote the verse again, but added something extra this time. He wrote,' I know someday it's going to happen. The day that you forget you ever met _him_. Sometimes you're _so_ close to confession. I have to get it through your head that you belong with me instead.'

With that, he closed the book. Not wanting to wait for another call, he called Rias himself. Before she could say anything, he screamed," You're the one who never sees the truth. I can take away your pain, heartbreak girl. I'll hold you tight, even in daylight. I'm right here. When will you realize that I'm your cure?" and then he hung up.

Five minutes later, Rias called him up and said, "You idiot. I've been waiting for you this whole time to cure my heart, and you took three days." The two spent the whole night talking, and the next day, they ignored Kiba and Asia, not bothered one bit.

* * *

Two things I want to say. First, I'm SO sorry this is so short. It's kinda just what happened. Eh. Second, I know this is, like, literally almost word for word with the song. Yeah... I apologize about that way more than the first thing. I'll try a little harder next time. _ANYWAY_, I hope you like this. I know this was a little weird for having some couples in here, but guess what; IDC. :P Oh, another thing! This'll be the only one from Highschool DxD. In fact, they'll all be from different animes, repeating if I actually create that many songfics (doubtful). Hope y'all liked everything. .


	2. Mine

Heya guys~ Today I'm writing a songfic for Taylor Swift's _Mine_. I know. I know. I haven't updated my SoulxMaka fanfic- Nightmares Create Fantasies- but it's soooo much easier to write a songfic. I'll try hard to work on the fanfic, though. I promise. Today's hidden verse will come from a song by Megan and Liz. This songfic is from the anime Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko, or The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat. I hope you like it.

* * *

_Tsutsukakushi Tskiko walked into Denny's for a good morning breakfast. As she sat down, a brown-haired boy with a pad and pencil came over. Right away, he gave her a once over. "Hello. I'm Yokodera Yōto, and I'll be serving you today."_

_Tskiko ordered some pancakes and bacon. "So, when do you work here?" she asked in a voice that suggested she was just trying to be a polite customer. Sadly, Yōto didn't seem to notice._

_"Oh, I'm in college so I work part-time waiting tables here. I came from the small town of Bayview, Texas. Still, I'm glad I left there. Fell for a girl a little to hard, and left to escape her. I don't ever look back."_

_At this, Tskiko scowled. "I don't see why we bother with love if it never lasts," she said, thinking back to her ex-boyfriends who'd all dumped her in mean ways._

_"Hmmmm? You shouldn't think about it that way," __Yōto says. "It's a wonderful thing, I believe." Then, he gave her a once over again, this time taking it in- and not being shy about it. With that, he turned around to go get her food._

* * *

_She'd gone to Denny's a lot since she'd first met him, but only on days he worked there. He noticed, and eventually asked her why. She said that she liked something about him. Perhaps his honesty. Perhaps is kindness. She never could find out. After she said that, he asked her out on a date. Now, she trying on clothes, trying to find out what to wear for their date. She'd chosen a pink summer dress with spaghetti straps that crossed on her back. She added on a yellowish hat with a pink, gauze bow. Then, she headed out to the park._

_They'd talked about themselves a lot during the date. She discovered he was slightly (maybe more than slightly) perverted, and he discovered she didn't let her emotions show through too often. She also discovered that he doesn't have a good memory, and he found out she had a sister. The two kept talking for hours, until it was dark out and the streetlamps among the park were on._

_Both sat down at the fountain. Sitting by the water, she laid her head down on his shoulder. He, then, put his arm around her for the first time. Evidently, Yōto's friend, Ponta, had been watching and took a picture of this. They both had a copy since then._

* * *

Yōto and Tskiko are sitting on the couch, talking about how they met.

"Can you believe it?" she asks him. "I can see that day very clearly. You were right; it is a wonderful thing."

Yōto chuckles. "You know, I have a drawer of your things at my place. I understand why you're so guarded about our relationship. Why you were so guarded about love when we first met. But, you don't have to worry. We'll never make your parents mistakes."

"Yeah, but we've got bills to pay. We've got almost nothing figured out. This was what I thought about."

"No, you thought about your mother who abandoned you and your sister. I know you, Tskiko. Don't try to lie to me about this. I don't like lies"

"I'm not lying, it's true," she angrily says. Then she looks at the clock and sees that it's 2:30AM. Everything is slipping out of their hands. So, she runs out crying. He follows her out into the street.

She braces herself for the goodbyes because that all she has ever known. "Maybe, possibly, I am the best. I don't compare to the rest. And maybe, possibly, you make me aware of everything I say and do. But you obviously don't care."

But then Yōto takes her by surprise. He says, " I'll never leave you alone." And she stops screaming at him to stare.

He says, "Do you remember we were sitting there by the water. I put my arm around you for the first time. I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You're the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights by the water. I saw you believe in love for the first time. I still made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. But, you're still the best thing that's ever been mine. 'Cuz I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine. So hold on. Make this last. Hold on, and never look back."

Finally, Tskiko finds her voice. At first, she says something incoherent. But then she repeats it, saying, "Yes. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now. Yeah, I can see it now. I really can see it now."

Then the two stand up and go back into her house.

* * *

Omg. I had such a good time making this one. I'm sorry about having the lyrics so spread apart from each other, but I really enjoyed it so- deal.


End file.
